iFinally Together
by iGabriela
Summary: Após ter um pesadelo, Sam acorda disposta a fazer uma confissão que mudará sua vida.


**Nome da Fic: ****iFinally Together ****  
>Gênero: <strong>**Romance****  
>Classificação:<strong>** 12+****  
>Shipper: <strong>**Seddie****  
>Duração: <strong>**Short-Fic ****  
>Autora: <strong>**Gabriela Nocera ****  
>Sinopse: <strong>**Após ter um pesadelo, Sam acorda disposta a fazer uma confissão que mudará sua vida. **

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Argh! Até que enfim cheguei em casa. Tive que vir andando até aqui, graças a minha mãe que bateu o carro num poste, de novo. E o pior é que ela nem se importa, só fica aí, deitada no sofá, usando um biquini que não caberia nem numa criança. Passei por ela, e só senti que ela me encarou, mas nem disse nada e logo voltou sua atenção à televisão. Melhor assim, estou cansada e tudo que eu quero nesse momento, é dormir. Subi as escadas correndo, entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta. Joguei minha mochila no chão e me joguei na cama. Ahh... que sensação boa. Comecei a me sentir leve... relaxada, lentamente meus olhos ficaram pesados, sendo quase impossível deixa-los abertos. E em poucos minutos.. eu me entreguei à essa deliciosa sensação, que me tranquilizava, inundando meu corpo de paz e felicidade. Logo...eu me vejo sentada na casa da Carly. Estou vendo TV...mas a Carly não está comigo, eu estou sozinha. Começo a me sentir estranha...algo dentro de mim, está me atraindo à sair do apartamento e ir até a saída de incêndio. Eu não sei porque, mas uma força muito grande, me fazia querer ir pra lá imediatamente. Me levantei rapidamente e fui andando em direção à porta, deixando a televisão ligada. Caminhei lentamente pelos corredores do Bushwell, estava frio e muito silencioso. Já perto da saída de incêndio, ouvi risadinhas e vozes até que familiares. Fui me aproximando do lugar vagarosamente, sem fazer barulho algum. A medida que me aproximava do local, comecei a reconhecer as vozes... era do Freddie e da Carly... que estranho! O será que estão fazendo aqui a essa hora e... sozinhos? Caminhei cuidadosamente pelo corredor, até chegar bem perto deles e fiquei escondida, atrás de uma parede. Eles estavam lá, abraçados, sorrindo um para o outro. Rapidamente um nó se formou em minha garganta. Uma raiva misturada com tristeza tomou conta do meu coração.  
><strong>**Porque eles estão aqui... abraçados? PORQUE? Fechei meus olhos por um instante, com a esperança de que eu estivesse apenas vendo coisas e que isso não estivesse acontecendo. Pisquei algumas vezes, mas sempre que abria os olhos, eu enchergava a mesma cena.. Carly e Freddie, juntos. Porque eles estão aqui? Esse é o nosso lugar, do Freddie e meu, a Carly não deveria estar aqui.  
>Eu os observava de longe, eles nem se deram conta de que estou aqui...mas o que eu não imaginei, é que o pior estava por vir. A pessoa que eu mais amo, beijando minha melhor amiga...se vê-los abraçados, me deixava triste, vê-los trocando um beijo estava me matando. Senti uma forte dor no peito... me segurei para não gritar, com a dor que sentia, pois não quero que saibam que estou aqui. Me apoiei na parede e fechei os olhos. Imediatamente, senti as lágrimas saltarem dos meus olhos, escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Respirei fundo... e ainda chorando, olhei para eles, e a dor foi ainda maior, ao constatar que ainda se beijavam. Freddie a envolvia em um abraço delicado, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dela, enquanto se beijavam com paixão. Inclinei minha cabeça na parede, e fiquei observando-os. Eu chorava baixinho...só pra mim. A dor era muito grande, mas por algum insano motivo, não conseguia deixar de obsevá-los. Acho que eu tinha que ter certeza de que isso estava acontecendo. De repente, senti um toque quente em meu ombro. Olhei pra trás e a figura de uma mulher alta, cabelos castanho escuro e olhos castanhos que traziam uma certa tristeza e uma cara de reprovação, estava ao meu lado. Era ela... Marissa Benson.<strong>  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Aiii... Sra. Benson! Me assustou... o que faz aqui? - **Ela me encarava com tristeza. Não esboçava nem um sorriso... mas isso era normal.**  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: Dói, não é? - **Ela colocou a mão em meu ombro, como uma forma de me confortar... como se fosse possível.  
><strong>**Sam**: Dói..e muito! -** Me virei e encarei o casal novamente... estavam abraçados, conversando. Sorriam um pro outro, pareciam tão felizes. **  
><strong>Marisa:<strong> Devia contar a verdade! - **Ela disse com a voz baixa. A encarei por um momento, não conseguia encontrar as palavras para responder à ela.**  
><strong>Meu rosto estava molhado, mal conseguia enxergar com tantas lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos. Comecei a chorar um pouco mais forte, a essa altura eu não me importava mais se eles me escutassem. Eu já não aguentava mais ficar aqui, mas não encontrava forças dentro de mim para que eu pudesse ir para outro lugar. <strong>  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: Você sabe que não poderá conviver com essa situação! -** Ela disse com a voz um pouco alta.  
>Espiei o '' casal '', com medo que eles tivesse, nos escutado, mas não. Continuavam lá, rindo, conversando abraçados. Senti uma pontada no coração e rapidamente levei minha mão até o peito, apertando-a bem forte contra ele, com o intuito de fazer aquela dor cessar. <strong>  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Eu sei... mas o que quer que eu faça? - **Eu disse alterando meu tom de voz, ficando mais agressiva.**  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: Diga a verdade ao Freddie! Diga que o ama. -** Ela disse calmamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto.**  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Não posso! Ele ama a Carly e estão juntos, não posso fazer nada! -** Comecei a chorar novamente, cada vez que eu pensava no quanto o Freddie amava a Carly, meu coração se apertava mais, era como se eu o segurasse nas mãos, apertando-o com toda força, fazendo-o diminuir.**  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: Você pode sim! Não vai querer sofrer ainda mais, os vendo juntos, todos os dias, não é?  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Eu vou tentar ser forte! Não posso deixar que eles descubram o que eu sinto. -** Eu passei o braço no meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas, na manga do casaco. **  
><strong>Marisa<strong>: Tem certeza de que vai conseguir, ver aquilo e sem que te machuquem, ainda mais? - **Ela disse com um olhar de reprovação, apontando para Carly e Freddie. **

**Olhei na direção que Marissa apontava e mais uma vez os vi se beijando. Aquilo era uma tortura para mim, lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos, novamente. Senti as mãos de Marissa em meu ombro, tentando me confortar, enquanto eu chorava como nunca havia chorado antes. De repente eles pararam o beijo e ficaram apenas se olhando. **  
><strong>O silêncio tomou conta do local, eu chorava baixinho. <strong>  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Eu te amo! -. **Ouvi ela dizer de repente. Seu sorriso mostrava o quão apaixonado ele estava, mas infelizmente não era por mim. **  
><strong>Carly<strong>: Eu tamém te amo, Freddie! -** Ela respondeu sorridente. Entrei em pânico... aquilo era o que eu mais temia. Ela o amava também. No fundo, o que eu sempre desejei, era que Carly nunca o amasse, para que talvez um dia, ele pudesse parar...e olhar pra mim. E perceberia o quanto eu o amo. **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: NÃÃÃO! -** Impulsivamente, eu gritei o mais alto que eu pude...mas eles nem se quer me olharam. Como podem não ter ouvido. **  
><strong>Eles se beijaram, uma vez mais e isso bastou para que perdesse todas as minha forças e caísse de joelhos no chão, procurando por apoio na parede. Uma dor ainda muito maior e mais forte, tomou conta de todo o meu corpo e como um cristal sem os devidos cuidados... meu coração se quebrou. De repente um vento forte passava por mim, eu não sei de onde veio, pois não tinha nenhuma janela por perto. Ele me puxava com muita força para longe dali. Eu tentei me segurar na parede, mas foi em vão, eu fui praticamente sugada pelo vento. E do nada... tudo ficou escuro. Eu não conseguia ver nada.<br>Ouvi uma voz dizendo** _'' Sam? Saam? Acorda, garota!''_**... era familiar, feminina e um pouco rude. Abri os olhos e vi minha mãe parada diante de mim, me encarando, parecia assustada.**

**Sam:** Ahn.. mãe? - **Eu disse, quase sussurrando. Esfreguei meus olhos com as mãos. Olhei a minha volta e vi que estava em meu quarto. Ufa... foi tudo um sonho.**  
><strong>Pam:<strong> O que foi? Porque gritou?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Eu não gritei! - **Hã? Como assim ... que história é essa de grito? Eu tava dormindo.**  
><strong>Pam: <strong>Por acaso acha que eu sou surda? Eu ouvi você gritar '' NÃÃO''.. como uma louca.  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Ahn.. eu não lembro! Eu devia estar sonhando! - **Eu disse, tentando faze-la acreditar.**  
><strong>Pam:<strong> Ô garota.. você não pode berrar desse jeito... tu quase me matou do coração!  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Foi mal... eu não sei o que deu em mim.  
><strong>Pam:<strong> Hum... ta! E o que você estava sonhando, pra te fazer gritar assim?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Não me lembro! -** Eu menti...uma pequena angustia se apossou de mim. Me levantei e fui para o banheiro lavar o rosto. A agua fria, me dava um leve choque, ao encontrar com a pele quente do meu rosto. Eu devo ter chorado, enquanto eu dormia, meus olhos estão vermelhos. **  
><strong>Pam<strong>: Eu vou voltar lá pra sala! -** Ouvi ela falar, do meu quarto. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Tá... -** Respondi. **  
><strong>Fechei a torneira, peguei uma toalha e enxuguei meu rosto. Arrgh! Que pesadelo mais horrivel... isso nunca pode acontecer! As palavras da mãe do Freddie, não me saiam da cabeça. Uma tristeza, misturada, com agustia, raiva e solidão, se apoderou do meu corpo. Percebi que ia começar a chorar novamente...a cada instante as palavras da Sra. Benson e os beijos entre a Carly e o Freddie ficavam mais intensos em meus pensamentos, já não conseguia mais tirá-los da mente. Eu estava enlouquecendo... preciso fazer alguma coisa e rápido. Saí do banheiro... peguei meu casaco e minha bolsa e fui para a sala.<br>****Pam**: Aonde você vai a essa hora ? - **Ela disse deitada no sofá. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Eu vou sair... não precisa me esperar.. fui! - **Eu disse batendo a porta, fechando-a. **  
><strong>Ainda na calçada de casa, me lembrei que não teria onibus a esse horario, já passava da 1 hora da manhã. Olhei a minha volta e avistei uma bicicleta no jardim do vizinho. Não pensei duas vezes, corri até lá, peguei a bicicleta e segui rumo ao Bushwell. Eu estou prestes a fazer algo, da qual posso me arrepender pro resto da vida, caso dê errado. Pedalei com essa bicicleta o mais rapido que eu pude, e finalmente, após 10 minutos, chego em frente ao Bushwell. Larguei a bicicleta no estacionamento, proximo ao barco do Spencer e entrei correndo na portaria. Não vi o Lewbert por ali... melhor pra mim! Peguei o elevador, até o 8º andar. Meu nervosismo foi aumentando gradativamente. A porta do elevador se abriu e eu sai... indo direto para o 8=D. A porta obviamente estava fechada, todos estavam dormindo. Peguei um grampo de dentro da bolsa e em segundos consegui arrombar a porta. Entrei correndo, largando a porta aberta, fui direto para o quarto do Freddie. Abri a porta e tudo estava escuro. <strong>  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Freeddieee! - **Eu gritei, acendendo a luz. **  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Ahn? - **Ele resmungou ainda dormindo.**  
><strong>Sam: <strong>FREDDIE! ACORDA! - **Eu gritei novamente. Agora ele acordou... assustado! **  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Saaaam! O que faz aqui? - **Ele esfregou os olhos. **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: Eu preciso falar com você!  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Agora? O que houve? -** Ele perguntou em tom de preocupação. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> EU TE AMO! -** Eu falei, sem parar pra pensar! Ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Eu ainda estava parada na porta.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Você o que? - **Ele perguntou.. chocado! **  
><strong>Sam<strong>: É isso que você ouviu! Eu te amo...não dá mais pra eu esconder isso! - **Eu fui me aproximando dele.  
><strong>**Freddie:** Sam... eu... como... - **Ele parecia perdido nas palavras. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Olha.. você é o cara mais pateta e nerd que eu conheço... mas também é o amor da minha vida!  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Eu... não.. acredito! - **Ele falou pausadamente. Cheguei perto da cama dele e o encarei.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Não acredita? Então eu vou provar! - **Eu disse me sentando ao seu lado.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Não.. Sam... eu só...- **Não o deixei terminar.. o interrompi com um beijo. **  
><strong>Eu não me contive, eu tinha que fazer isso! Já não era mais responsável por meus atos. O beijei com todo o amor que eu sentia por ele... e fiquei feliz ao ver que ele retribuiu meu beijo. Eu estava emocionada... sentia como se eu fosse explodir de felicidade á qualquer momento, por estar aqui... sentindo os lábios dele nos meus mais uma vez, depois de tantos anos. Mas de repente ele párou o beijo e me encarou. <strong>  
><strong>Freddie<strong>: Eu só ia dizer... que não acreditava que finalmente ouvi que você me ama. Há muito tempo sonho com esse momento. - **Ele disse sorrindo...e dessa vez, ele me beijou. Foi um beijo mais calmo que o primeiro. **  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: FREEEDDDIEE! -** Ela entrou gritando no quarto, apavorada. Páramos o beijo no mesmo instante e olhamos assustados.**  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> AAAAAAA... o que foooi? - **Ele se assutou.**  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: Alguém invadiu nossa casa e... espera! Samantha?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> E aí? -** Eu a cumprimentei, acenando.**  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: O que faz aqui? - **Ela nos olhou confusa. **  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Ahn... eu... não sei o que responder! **- Eu não podia contar sobre meu sonho... seria estranho demais. **  
><strong>Marissa<strong>: Então... foi você a responsável por deixar a porta da sala aberta?  
><strong>Sam:<strong> É... fui eu! Foi mal..  
><strong>Marissa:<strong> Tudo bem...-**Ela ainda nos encarava meio perdida.  
><strong>**Freddie: **Ahn... mãe... se importa de nos dar licença? -** Ele disse meio sem jeito. Acho que ela sacou tudo... pois sorriu pra nós. Senti meu rosto ferver... devo estar mais vermelha que tomate. E Freddie está do mesmo jeito.**  
><strong>Marissa: <strong>Ahn.. claro! Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. Sam, caso você vá embora... lembre-se de fechar a porta. -** Ela disse séria, mas logo sorriu.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Claro. -** Sorri de volta. **  
><strong>Ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Melhor assim... fiquei encarando a porta um momento. Confesso que estava um pouco envergonhada... não sei como olhar pro Freddie agora. Mas isso logo passou, quando senti as mãos de Freddie, deslizarem pelo meu corpo, me acariciando delicadamente. Senti um leve arrepio, e um friozinho gostoso na barriga. Me virei e o encarei, seus profundos e apaixonantes olhos cor de chocolate, me hipnotizaram. Não consegui dizer absolutamente nada. <strong>  
><strong>Freddie:<strong> Eu te amo, sua maluca! - **Ele disse sorrindo. Wow... ouvi-lo dizer isso, foi muito melhor do que eu imaginei. É uma sensação inexplicavelmente maravilhosa. Nunca me senti assim, tão bem e tão segura, como eu estou agora nos braços dele.**  
><strong>Sam:<strong> Também te amo, nerd! - **Respondi, rindo. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Isso é mais forte do que eu. É algo meio que involuntário... a minha felicidade é tanta que não tem como esconder. **  
><strong>O agarrei pela gola da camisa e o puxei pra bem perto de mim, para que nossos lábios se encontrassem outra vez. Nos beijamos com muita paixão e intensidade, mas também com muito carinho e bem delicado. Entrelacei meus braços em sua nuca, enquanto ele me acariciava, desde os cabelos, descendo até a cintura. De repente ele se deitou e me puxou junto, me fezendo cair em cima dele, ainda nos beijando. Quer saber... eu agradeço à Deus, por eu ter tido o pior pesadelo da minha vida, pois agora estou vivendo o melhor sonho da minha vida, e o melhor... é real.<strong>

**( Ponto de Vista Geral )**

**Após algum tempo, ali, sozinhos no quarto de Freddie, o casal entre beijos, carícias e conversas, acabam pegando no sono. A bela loira de olhos azuis, encostou a cabeça no peito de Freddie e aos poucos foi adormecendo... o moreno, ficou alguns minutos mais, acordado, acariciando sua amada, mas não resistiu... e logo se rendeu ao sono. No quarto Marissa estava impaciente, ela queria saber o que tinha acontecido com o Freddie e Sam, então ela resolve ir até o quarto do filho. Ao entrar, encontra uma das cenas, mais doces e inocentes que já viu... o mais novo casal, dormindo, um nos braços do outro. Ela sorriu e em silêncio pegou um cobertor e colocou sobre os dois.. deixando-os ainda mais aquecidos. Marissa estava feliz... pois sabia que o filho estava com a garota certa para ele. **  
><strong>Marissa:<strong> Finalmente juntos! - **Ela disse, baixinho. Saindo do quarto em seguida e indo dormir. **

**FIM! **


End file.
